


Gifts for Little Warriors

by Kalua



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can I even call it a Yashahime fic if all I'm taking is the kids and I'm ignoring the rest?, Family Fluff, Gen, Questionable Gifts, Rin is Sesshoumaru's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Sesshomaru asked Rin, Towa, and Setsuna to come to him - But he hasn't explained why.
Relationships: Higurashi Towa & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Genuary 2021





	Gifts for Little Warriors

“Come on Rin! You’re falling behind!” Towa looked back and motioned for her sister to hurry up.

Rin struggled to keep up with Towa and Setsuna, even though they were far younger than her. She’d known they’d become stronger and faster than her, but she hadn’t expected that to happen so quickly!

The twins finally stopped next to a tree on top of the hill they’d been climbing, allowing Rin to catch up.

She was panting by the time she reached them. “You’re… Too fast…”

“You should train more,” Setsuna informed her solemnly. She and Towa weren’t even out of breath.

Rin let herself fall down between the tree’s roots. “I’m human, you know?”

“Hm, right, Mother never tried to run with us either,” Towa said, tilting her head to the side. “She always asked Father or Uncle Inuyasha to watch us then.”

“Hm.” Setsuna nodded, then looked around. “Where is he?”

“Yeah, we’ve been waiting for ages! And he told us not to be late, too!”

Despite their physical strength and Setsuna’s best efforts to copy Sesshomaru’s behavior, sometimes it was obvious they were still little children.

They didn’t have to wait long, at least. Rin hadn’t even caught her breath when she spotted his familiar silhouette in the sky, and only moments later, Sesshomaru landed softly in the grass.

“Father!” Towa was the first to just jump into his arms; Sesshomaru effortlessly caught her, and Rin could see the hint of a smile on his face—which, coming from Sesshomaru, was worth about as much as a tearful declaration of love—before he set her down again.

Setsuna followed more slowly, and Sesshomaru knelt down to embrace her, too.

Rin stood up, but waited until he’d let go of her little sisters before she jumped into a hug with him, not unlike Towa had before her. “Sesshomaru-sama!!”

“Rin.” Sesshomaru caught her, too, and allowed her to hug him for a moment before putting her back on the ground. He let his eyes wander over the three girls. “Didn’t I tell you two not to run away from your sister?”

“Sorry, Father,” the twins replied in unison, ruefully looking at the ground.

“Can you promise not to do that again?”

“Yes, Father.”

Rin smiled. “I could still see them, Sesshomaru-sama, it’s fine,” she assured him. “And when we’re with Mother and you’re gone, Inuyasha usually keeps watch, since they’re playing with Moroha most of the time anyway.”

“Hm.” He gave Towa and Setsuna another stern look before his slight smile returned. “Fine then.”

Towa and Setsuna looked up and beamed at him. “So? Why did you call us here?” Towa asked.

“To give you these.” Sesshomaru pulled out two gifts; a folding fan, which he handed to Towa, and a child-sized breastplate for Setsuna.

“Ah, I’ll help you put it on!” Rin knelt down next to Setsuna to help her fasten the armor.

Towa meanwhile opened her fan and marveled at it; it was painted white, with red lines crossing it like veins.

“It’s made from a bat demon’s wing, so it’ll be sturdy enough to use as a weapon. I’ll sharpen it once you’re old enough to not kill your sister while playing.” He looked over at Setsuna, who was done putting on her breastplate. “And that’s made from my own claw. It won’t break.”

“Hey, Towa, want to try it out?” Setsuna readied herself, as if trying to prove that having Towa’s war fan be dull was a necessity.

Towa grinned and slashed at Setsuna. Sesshomaru watched them roughhouse for a bit, the smile on his face growing a little wider, before he focused on Rin and offered a third gift: a gorgeous comb adorned with flowers.

“Thank you!” Rin beamed at him and immediately put it in her hair before she gave him another hug.

Sesshomaru only gave a vague noise of acknowledgement, but Rin had known him for long enough to know he was happy about her joy.

They turned to watch Towa and Setsuna, who’d probably keep play-fighting until long after sunset. “What do you think Mother will say when she hears you’re making them into warriors already?” Rin asked.

“I’d assume she knows my children would learn how to defend themselves soon.” He glanced at Rin without moving his head. “Unless they’re like their older sister, who refused to learn and preferred to have me or Jaken defend her.”

Rin just grinned. “Worked out well enough, didn’t it? I’m still alive, and you’ve gotten a bit nicer for it.”

Sesshomaru scoffed and focused on the twins again. “If you say so.”

Rin didn’t just _say_ so, she’d heard enough stories from the others to _know_ so, but she chose not to correct him. Watching her little sisters try to find out who was stronger—they’d tried often, and each time noticed they were equal in strength—was too much fun to focus on a discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> Rin would be a GREAT big sister, and yes I _am_ ignoring the Reveal in E15 (and for the sake of this particular fic also most of the plot because I wanted a wholesome family fic)


End file.
